Haunted
by ChishioShakun
Summary: Naruto has gone and done it, he has bought the Uchiha Manor. Which has sat empty for close to a hundred years. With a history of murder, death, and insanity there is no question that the place is haunted. Nothing to worry about right?. Please read A/N.
1. Prelude

Ok, Here it is this is an experiment of sorts. I've been working on this story for a while and I wasn't going to do anything with it until I had the Majority of it done, which I don't. In fact I just barely started the second chapter. This is more of a test run to see the response to it. See the later chapters, once the real plot starts, are kinda, well past the range on M on here. So it'll probably move to Adult Fanfiction and this is a prelude/introduction of sorts.

So all comments and critics on it are encouraged and appreciated. Yes i know its sort, but its really just a sneak peak after all. Please enjoy.

I don't own Naruto, but I wish I owned Gaara, and Tobi and Deidara. (evil smile)

Anyways, Warnings- Horror, Twisted Romance, Haunted House, Detailed Descriptions, No completely moronic Naruto, Yaoi, M/M/M (threesome), Incest, Slight Necrophilia, Cursing, Black Magic, and use of corndog's in Inappropriate ways. There's more but, most of them don't cover this part.

Oh and this is A Naruto/Itachi/Sasuke, in that order with Naruto as seme.

--------------------------------

Haunted

"Are you sure you want to got through with this?" A pink haired girl asked, turning toward her companion.

"Yeah, I'm positive about it. The place just gives off this vibe." Her blond companion answered, shrugging at the girl's obvious shiver.

"Of course it gives off a 'vibe' its calling out loud and clear 'death' 'murder' 'any one who comes near is never seen again', Naruto. And only complete fools are positive about anything." Sakura argued back placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the calm boy in front of her.

"Look I've already bought the place, tomorrow I'm going to have a full look around, then decide what needs to be done with it before I can move my stuff in. And anyway Sakura, you're the one that wanted me out of your house." Naruto smiled back.

"Fine, fine, fine, but if you get your ass into any trouble because of the house don't come to me to save it. I have enough problems helping you with the company; I don't need to add your stupid decisions to them." She sighed; arguing with the blond was like arguing with a wall.

"Thanks Sakura, I knew you were my best friend for a reason." Naruto's smile widened, forcing his eyes closed and the whisker like marks on his cheeks to puff out more.

"Yeah, though I still can't see why you bought the Uchiha Manor." Still she smiled back reminding herself that her companion was normally right with any vibe he got from someone or something, so if he wasn't freaked out by it then for the moment she wouldn't be either. "Just be careful tomorrow, that place is old and hasn't been lived in for almost a century."

"Hai, I'll talk to you later Sakura, I still need to finish the reports you left on my desk this morning." The blond waved and ran off out the door to the lounge before getting a response.

Sakura stood silent a moment processing the blonds' last words before a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"NARUTO!!!!" The pink heads voice shook the walls of the building, scaring several new employees down the hall getting their first assignment. The others however just laughed as the blond haired, blue eyed boy, sporting ripped blue jeans and an orange t-shirt dashed down the hall. Their Naruto was back, and it seemed his first run in that day with his vice president didn't go to well. Soon the flaming pink haired girl was seen following the trail the blond just ran, oh how entertaining that afternoon was going to be.

--------

Naruto replaced the bag of ice he held against his head, once again wishing the painkillers would start working on his headache. He couldn't understand what he'd done to Sakura to get her so mad. She beat him to near unconsciousness five times that day after he went to work on the reports she had given him that morning.

It wasn't his fault the real-estate agent was so edgy about him backing out of the deal on the house that she come to the office this morning and begged him to finalize the papers. Which stopped him from working on the reports Sakura had given him, so why was she so mad at him? Maybe things with Lee weren't going so good? Nah Lee wouldn't do anything to Sakura. Maybe it was just her time of the month? That was probably it.

Naruto relaxed back onto his bed in Sakura's attic. He really needed to find a way to pay her back for all the stuff she's done for him. Though at the moments the pile of papers relating the history and ownership rights to the manor he'd just bought were more interesting. Sitting back up Naruto waited out the sudden dizziness, then he began to read over the supposed history and claims made on the house.

So far Sakura had been right about the place screaming death and murder. Two hundred and thirteen people had been killed in the manor, the majority being killed in four different mass murders committed by insanely power hunger members of the Uchiha family. Only two suicides in the house were reported. Two brothers who were the survivors of the last mass murder in the house. Which was almost a century ago.

The names weren't mentioned, but with manor's that were held in families for generations, names and other information were usually kept in the house. That was another reason he needed to look through the house tomorrow.

Naruto chuckled lightly, glad Sakura didn't know about his little obsession with history, mostly with family histories and genealogies. It was possibly due to the fact that he was an orphan and there by couldn't trace his family to anything, but he enjoyed learning about people. None of his friends knew of course, well except Neji and Shika. Shika only knew because, well he's a fricken genius and shared albeit a slightly more lazy love of history as Naruto did.

As for Neji, he found out from Shika, when he was having a major teenlife crises over a small fact about his family history. Shika told him that Naruto was into that stuff and could help him out, which of course he did. Naruto had to laugh at the memory, it was the first time Neji had ever talked to him with out insulting him once, and Naruto didn't pass up the opportunity to put some effort into the study of the Hyuuga family history. That started their now comfortable friendship, though they still disagreed on Neji's view that everything's controlled by fate.

He had been truthful with Sakura in saying that the Manor gave off a vibe. It gave off such a strong aura that when he got back from Suna a week ago he had found himself standing in front of the front gate, reading the for sale sign and calling the number to set up an appointment to view the grounds. At first after realizing he had just made an appointment to view the house and grounds that had scared him so bad in as a kid he almost called the real-estate office back and cancelled, but the longer he stayed standing there gazing up at the graying stone the stronger the feeling that the house gave off got.

It wasn't until the next day when he hadn't seen any of his friends and many of the people in town had cursed him out that he figured out what the vibe from the house was, pure loneliness and a sense of emptiness. Oh how he knew those feeling all to well in his own life. He may be the owner and president of one of the largest corporations in the country, and have some awesome friends but that didn't mean it was always like that. In fact most of the people he considered friends now, besides Sakura, Shika, and Neji, only really started to talk to him after he got control of the company on his twenty-first birthday, which was two years ago.

Neji's wasn't the only family background he'd done, in fact all of his friends had several boxes of research about them in storage at the moment, same were complete and same he'd just started, that's one reason the house and the family that used to live in the manor, interested him so much. Everyone in town knew the legend that was the Uchiha clan but next to no one knew the real story.

Naruto shook his head, regretting the action slightly as his subsiding headache pulsed back to life. He looked over the papers in his hands again, not much more could be deduced from them. Twelve families had owned the property after the death of the younger brother. All had spent less then a month in the house, and moved out for various reasons, the most common being that bloodstains, odors, and other things that come from mass killings that are not found relatively fast, would not go away; or that they would only to comeback days later worst then they had been.

Other reports stated that members of the families would see things and people that shouldn't be there. The first five families had at least one member committed to an asylum for saying they seen such things. The last family to live in the manor was about thirty years ago. They had stayed two weeks before their youngest daughter become deathly ill and they had to move to a dryer clement.

Thinking back on that, Naruto remembered that a severed branch of Gaara's family had lived in Konaha not to long ago, and had moved back to Suna after some complication, in where they were living. Tilting his head, Naruto rested his chin on his palm. He would have to call Gaara about that later. The Kazikage had been interested in that part of his family and their role in events that led to the great fire twenty-three years ago. Something about having tainted blood in the family had spurred Gaara to do a complete family genealogy, though that part of the family seemed to be quite nomadic so tracking them down had been quite hard.

Still Naruto enjoyed helping out his anti-social friend, so if last residents of the Uchiha Manor had been the nomadic branch of his family, he felt quite happy about being able to inform the Kazikage that he found the house they stayed in.

Glancing back at his alarm clock, Naruto winced. Bright red numbers flashed 12:43pm. Oh how Sakura was going o kill him in the morning for being up so late. He let out a long sigh pushing the papers back into the folder and then back in to his bag. Hopefully the Manor wouldn't be in to bad of shape so he would be able to move in soon.

Sure Sakura was his best friend, but friendship could only go so far with someone's personality, and he deemed that him and Sakura should never share a house, or live together for longer then a few days. Due mostly to the fact that their personalities clashed way to often to co-habitat the same space for long periods of time, and he had already been living in her attic for six months.

Getting off the bed, he pushed the bag to the floor and pulled open a crate from what was functioning as his dresser. Pulling out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a loose tank top, Naruto preceded to get ready for bed. At least the pink haired disturber of peaceful sleep couldn't yell at him for going to sleep in his work clothes again. Not that there was much difference between his work clothes and those he wore in his down time, but Sakura had been adamant that he shouldn't sleep in the clothes he wore to work even if they were the some as what he wore on his off days. Naruto rubbed his eyes and plopped back down on the bed. Only minutes after turning off the lights his breathing evened out and he drifted off to dreamland.

A lazy cloud slowly crossed the sky, its presence foreshadowing a coming storm. The sun which was slowly being covered by the drifting clouds had passed its peak a few hours ago, while Naruto paced outside the iron gate marking the entrance to the Uchiha Manor. His stomach gave a irritated rumble which was followed by a brief sigh as he looked down at the ground.

"Oi, where is the real-estate lady? The meeting was at noon. I really should of gotten the keys from her at the office. Why don't I ever think that far ahead?" Naruto stopped pacing and rubbed his chin in thought.

His stomach gave off another rather loud rumble sound, which caused him to hang his head. With a loud sigh and a scratch taken care of on the back of his head, Naruto dragged his feet over to where his dark colored bag sat on the ground. He pulled a small note pad and pen out of his bag after flapping down next to the it. In matters of business his stomach always had the last say, so taking his stomach's advice he jotted down when he was here last and where he was going, just incase the real-estate lady showed up after he went to get some ramen. Right after attaching the note to the gate, where it was hard to miss, Naruto picked up his bag and made his way to his favorite ramen stand.

~Dark eyes followed the blond boy as he walked down the road. After a few moments the boy was out of sight around a corner. The eyes narrowed. Behind them stood another set of dark eyes that bled slightly red.

"Something catch your interest little brother?"

"Hn"

The first pair of eyes disappeared, leaving behind the second peering out the curtained window. A silent chuckle, echoed about the shadowed hall.

"Yes little brother I think this time, things might change for us."

The second pair of eyes vanished as they had never been there. The manor fell silent again. Waiting always waiting. ~

An hour and six bowls of ramen later Naruto was back outside the iron gates glaring at his note. It seemed that the real-estate agent did show up after all as a set of keys hung from the iron work next to the small piece of paper. With a twitch he grabbed the keys, turning as the first low rumblings of thunder reached the village.

"Couldn't ask for better weather to explore a haunted house could I?" With a shaky laugh Naruto unlocked the large iron padlock holding the gates closed.

After passing through the gates Naruto started his mental/written needs to be repaired list, starting with oiling the gates, which where loud enough to wake the dead, or highly irritate them, Naruto decided after taking a look around the front courtyard. Lone dried leaves shifted slightly from their resting spots on the aged stone walkway as a soft breeze made its way through the area. To the left a tall tree of unknown species lifted its barren braches toward the sky, seemingly standing guard over a medium sized pond that appeared dried up. Small stones and dirt surrounded the pond along with a few of the lone leaves.

Tuffs of yellowed grass could be spotted at the base of the tree and just barley along the stone where the grey slate meet the dirt. To the right the stone path joined with the front of the houses frame and curved around the far corner to disappear in the shadow the structure created. Near the back corner another tree reached its skeleton branches upward, at its base and nearly reaching the path was what Naruto assumed was once a rock garden. Several large boulders filled the space between the walkway and tree and a rough looking sand filled the remaining area.

Naruto suppressed a small shutter as his eyes trailed over the stone walkway again. Not dirt could be made out on it and though there were several leaves lightly gracing the stone with their presence, Naruto noted they looked out of place. He took a breath in and closed the gate behind him. The sounds of the outside world faded slowly bringing comfortable yet somehow strained silence to the courtyard.

He took a few steps further away from the gate and stopped looking back at the walkway, blinking. Maybe he had imaged the leaves where there? Because no matter how many times he blinked the grey stone walkway was bare. Not a single lone leaf grace the slate with its touch, for that matter no leaves could be found at all in the open courtyard. Well they had looked out of place right?

Naruto sighed and choose to ignore the mysterious leaves for the moment. Worrying about something that small would only lead to him creeping himself out before he even got to the inside of the house. He pulled out his small note book and the pen and noted that he'd have to contact Ino about the trees and yard, as she would surly kill him if he didn't let her work her plant magic on this place.

He turned his attention from the courtyard to the house itself and grinned. The Uchiha Manor was one of the last traditional style buildings left in the village and the only one in the fire country that was built to such a large scale. The main building alone occupied almost ten blocks, which didn't include the numerous large gardens and dojo that also sat on the property. It's last update with the modern world came a few years before the last massacre, which included the addition of electric lighting and gas heating through out most of the building. Finishing that thought Naruto noted that he should talk to Shika before he messed with any of that stuff.

Yes Shika was a genius but he had to be the laziest person he knew. He chuckled at the memory of finding out that the said genius had spent four years and then some at college to earn a high assed genius degree only to come home and work for his father. His father owed a small maintenance company that worked with gas, pluming, and electrical contracting stuff, fairly successful despite the two in charge, Shika and his father, who were both extremely lazy. Though maybe that's why they were successful, because though they were lazy that didn't mean that they did a half assed job, no it just meant that you got friendly service and if the problem wasn't endangering anything that it would take a few days to fix.

"Where to start? The grounds would be easier, but I really want to see the inside. Hmm" Naruto stopped moving in front of the steps, placing his hands behind his head. "Well if the floor plan is like that of the Hyuuga estate then most of the rooms should border a garden area…..Inside it is I guess." He grinned again while starting up the few steps to the immensely large carved front doors.

Pillars held up the overhanging roof, they also seemed to hold up the veranda as well. For as most of the traditional houses were held off the ground by a couple of feet thanks to the pillars that could be found through the place and support struts under the floors. Naruto turned away from the ornate doors to look at one of the dark wood pillars. It was just as finely carved as the door.

On closer inspection light paint flecks could just barely be made out against the dark color of the wood. He raised a fine blond eyebrow at the evidence of paint, turning his gaze to the rest of the facade. It was a mix of dark and light woods and stone that gave the structure an ominous feel. The carvings that he could see didn't help that feeling lift any either, despite that Naruto couldn't really imagine what the place would look like if it didn't have that feel to it.

Once again facing the door he lifted the keys from his pocket. Going to unlock the door until a sever chill ran down his spine and he froze. He didn't even need to turn around to know that someone was watching him. He breathed in and out in a slow steady rhythm, scaring the crap out of himself even before he got into the house was the last thing he needed to do. Naruto filed the feeling away in his mind and went on putting the key in the lock, opening the door. The best thing he could do right now was ignore the chill as he suspected he wouldn't be getting rid of it any time soon

End

So what did you think? Please review and thanks for reading.

Bye.


	2. On the Inside

.

Heres the second Chapter. I was shocked at the respones to the first chapter and I'm glad so many like it. After this chapter I'm not sure and how fast I can update so bare with me okay? Anyway enough of my talking, heres the next chapter.

---------------------

Haunted

----------------

Upon opening the door, which to needed to be oiled seeing as it made a horrendous grinding noise on its hinges when pushed, Naruto stepped into a dim, stuffy hallway. Peering around, he discovered that to the side of the genkan(1) several pairs of uwabaki(2) sat, undisturbed by the years. Naruto tilted his head. Those shoes should defiantly not be there, or at least not in such great looking condition.

Thirty years of being out in the open like that, should have left the material, which appeared silk, ruined beyond repair. Yet the uwabaki sitting before him seemed almost brand new. He looked up from the shoes, pushing the door open more. Light skipped across the wood floor from the fully opened door, making Naruto take notice of a dark span of wood, just slightly red tinted a few steps away from him.

"The reports really weren't kidding about the stains were they?" He said with a small chuckle and flinch as another rumble of thunder descended upon the village.

The hallway was short, turning both right and left, a dozen feet away from the genkan. A painting, darkened by dust, filled the wall at the junction; its edges hiding behind the corners. The other walls were barren save for a few darker patches that hung above the stain on the floor.

Naruto moved to step up on to the hard wood floor before stopping and looking back down at the uwabaki; in a swift movement Naruto slipped out of his own light orange sneakers and into the last pair of slippers, usually reserved for the guests. For after all he was still just a guest, as the house would always and forever be the Uchiha Manor. After placing his shoes in the place the slippers occupied, he stepped up on to the wood floor, deciding to keep the front door open to get some air moving in the small space.

While he surmised he couldn't and really wouldn't try to remove the stain, now under his feet, the floor did need to be washed and waxed, that task was also added to his list. Naruto walked the rest of the way down the short hall, until he was in the middle of the junction. The painting, coated thickly in dust, was twice the size he originally thought. It took up the whole wall from the left corner to the right corner, a span of roughly twenty feet. The image it portrayed was too obscured by the coating of dust to make out anything of relevance.

Naruto peered at it a few more seconds, before the overwhelming feeling of being watched crawled slowly over his skin. The sensation was different from the first time, darker and more overpowering, almost like being wrapped in a heavy blanket against your will. Naruto refused to allow the shutter wishing to run through him go. He'd met business men with such auras in the past, he wasn't going to let a presence he couldn't see freak him out. It was a challenge, to see if he'd run or continue farther and by the gods Naruto never backed away from a challenge so bluntly placed before him.

He took a step back from the painting, noted that he would also have to call Deidara, to look at the painting, and any others, if they were all in the same condition, and turned right; assuming that's where the living areas were. With a tug on his backpack strap, Naruto started walking, keenly aware that the presence and the cold spot he just passed, were following him as he pressed his way deeper into the house.

~As the blond rounded the corner, the front door shut and the lock clicked, cloaking the hallway in darkness once again.~

The hours passed slowing finding Naruto in what appeared to be an old study or office. He was sitting on a zabuton(3) behind a low desk, checking over his repair list. He had been surprised that the only major damage so far to the buildings structure was a portion of the roof that had collapsed. Other then that, the most Naruto found he had to do was basic house work, cleaning mostly, and some renovations to get the pluming and electrical up-to-date.

Repairs and major work would have to be put into the gardens to get them to the state they used to be in but all-in-all as long as no other problems surfaced it would only take a few months to get the house and grounds back into perfect condition.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. In truth he was only half way through the first half of the living space, there still was the rest of the east side of the house to look through and then the west side, along with the grounds he couldn't view from the rooms that bordered the gardens. He laid his head down on the desk. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. Staying up late the night before, then getting up early and spending the day wondering around a huge house was not a very good idea.

Closing his eye's briefly, he noticed that his watcher, as he dubbed the presence following him, wavered slightly in its imposing feel. Naruto lifted his head at this and shook the idea out of his head. He was just being paranoid like normal and figured he really wouldn't be surprised all that much if the thing following him turned out to be a mouse looking for food. He stretched and yawned, standing up, only to jump as a massive flash of light lit the room, followed by an explosive rumble of thunder. He stumbled back grasping his shirt over his heart.

"DAMN!, I forgot about the storm. Here I am trying not to scare myself and I end up almost passing out due to a little lightening. Geez, Sakura is right, I can be such a scardy cat sometimes." Naruto rambled out, getting his breathing under control.

He surveyed the room again, it was much brighter then others he had viewed so far as well as a lot more orderly. The other study's he had looked around, five in all, were dark and for lack of a better saying lived in. Papers were every where, pens, ink wells, files to, all the hallmarks of a frequently used office, that fact alone kept him out of them. As one, it just plain crept him out that after all these year the study's still looked used, and two, because they looked used he felt he was intruding into someone else's space.

He stretched again, stifling a yawn. He rather liked this room, the sliding door's opened to a small side garden that looked like it still had some life to it, for remnants of past years flowers littered the ground. The room itself wasn't massive but five people could comfortably sit and move around in it. Every thing was in good condition and unlike most parts of the house, he has seen so far, it didn't have the burdened, heavy feel.

Naruto turned toward the door as a movement of something black caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked at the partly opened door, tilting his head, hadn't he shut that? He stepped around the desk, leaving his bag on the floor, the closer he got to the door the thicker and colder the air seemed. He stopped.

Not only was the imposing feeling of his watcher closer to the door but so was another, lighter presence. He narrowed his eyes, that one hadn't been there a few moments ago. Racking his brain to see if he had felt that one before now, Naruto moved forward and closed the door. Another explosion of thunder rumbled through the house, followed distinctly by the chorus of 'The Bitch Song' by Bowling for Soup.

_Your a bitch, but I love you anyway. _

_You cant sing, but you still put me to sleep. _

_Baby your a bitch, you make me sick, _

_But don't ever go away._

Naruto went back to the desk and his bag, rummaging through the former looking for the source of the every humorous music.

"What is Sakura calling me for? Didn't she have a date today with Lee?" He questioned as he opened his cell and bringing it to his ear.

_"Naruto where are you!?"_

"I'm still at the manor, why?"

_"Damn I though you'd be done with that by now………"_

"What's wrong Sakura? I told you I'd be here all day…"

_"The storm Naruto, that's what's wrong. It's the first heavy rain we've had in nearly a year, you moron. The streets and roads are flooding. You wont be able to leave the manor until the water levels lower, you know how bad it gets up there."_

"You mean I have to stay the night her…. that's fine, it might of happened like that anyway, this place is so big. You don't have to worry about me, every thing here in in pretty good condition, I'm sure I can find a place to sleep tonight."

_"Naruto………… how can you know what's good condition and what's dilapidated. You thought your last apartment was in good condition and look what happened to it!"_

"Don't bring my last place into this, someone torched it, it had nothing to do with its structural integrity." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, damn now she was going to yell at him saying he didn't know what those words meant.

_"Don't use words you don't understand, it doesn't make your argument anymore successful. …… look can't I be worried about you? Your like my brother, and if you get into trouble up there, you can't get any help up there ok? And lets face it Naruto, you can be such a huge klutz." _

"Yeah, I know Sakura. Don't worry I'll be fin……" Naruto had looked up from the floor and found he was facing the door. The fully open door. The door that he had just closed a few minutes ago. He forced his mouth shut and quelled the urge to run. He was just way more tired then he had thought, he probably didn't even go near the door.

_"Naruto? Naruto? Answer me damn it!"_

"What Sakura?"

_"What's going on Naruto? I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. You just stopped talking in the middle of a sentence."_

"Oh…… hehehe sorry Sakura, I think I just spaced out." As he answered he rubbed the back of his head, he eyes nervously watching the now open door.

_"You really got to stop doing that, you know. Its not the most reassuring thing in the world to watch your eyes glaze over and for you to stop all activity."_

"Hai Sakura, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to stop. Well I think I should go now, there's no reliable electricity here and I don't know how long my cell battery is going to last. I'll call you when I leave ok?"

_"You better Naruto Uzumaki, or else your ass is mine and you wont be able to sit right for weeks."_

"Hai, Hai, bye now." Naruto chuckled a little at his best friends threat. He seriously doubted that she could do any major damage to his rear-end, since the only one to do permanent damage to it was Gaara and that was mostly his fault for pushing the Kazikage to far in his teasing.

Just as he was putting his cell and note pad back into his bag, it seemed the storm finally showed its true colors. Multiple resonating claps of thunder rang through the building as everything was lit brightly by the never ending flashes of lightening. Naruto stood amazed at the show for a few seconds before an excruciatingly loud crash met his ears.

"That wasn't thunder" Naruto commented striding over to the door and looking out. The odd fact of it opening utterly forgotten as worry past over his face. The image of the collapsed section of the roof crossed his mind and he took off in the direction he thought the crash came from.

After several wrong turns and dead ends, as well as discovering that the farther into the house you went the larger and more common the stains and damage was, Naruto found the source for the crash, and it wasn't good. A good portion of the roof had caved in, allowing the raging storms rain to rapidly cascade in to the hallway.

He looked around quickly, noting that this area was further into the interior of the building then the offices and most of the door's were labeled with carved plaques. Water continued to spill in, filling the hall with the liquid. He needed to give the water a place to go, preferably back outside. That meant he had to open a whole in the floor.

"A small hole in the floor or a completely ruined and flooded section in the building?………Hole it is." Naruto decided in a rush, as it was always easier to fix a few holes in the floor then an entire flooded section of a house.

~A pair of black red tinted eyes watched the blond make his rushed decision, as they had watched him for the last dozen hours. He seemed different then the others that had been in the house. For one it was clear he could sense them, to what extent, the carrier of the eyes didn't know, but it was quite apparent the blond didn't think to much of it. Second the blond had grabbed his little brothers attention, which in and of its self was unusual, as his little brother took little interest in anything.

The eyes refocused on the blond as a rather loud cracking sound ricocheted through the hall. The blond was nowhere to be seen but in his place was an indentation in the floor that sloped down to a decent sized hole. The eyes twitched. He had damaged the house. Yet just as the eyes were going to punish the blond for such desecration of the property, the blond appeared from the hole, covered in dirt. The eyes moved closer, then looked down, all the water was flowing back and out the hole the blond had just made. He had stopped the hall from flooding.~

Naruto pulled himself from the broken floor, his hands and arms bleeding. While he did feel bad about having to do that, his haphazard plan had worked, as the floor was now sloped enough to help make the hole act as a drain. Now he had time to find a way to keep the water from getting in, in the first place. He needed to find a tarp or something like that, he also needed to get on to the roof, a lot easier said then done.

Half an hour later Naruto found himself fighting a large canvas tarp, on the roof, in the pouring rain, trying his best to get the of tan colored fabric to cover the gaping hole in the terracotta. It wasn't going so well. He was drenched, his bare feet barely had any purchase on the slippery tiles, and the tarp was trying to and succeeding in strangling him.

When he had found a way to the roof, after discovering the tarp, he thought the storm had calmed down. It seemed that its calm was only for a brief moment. For the second Naruto planted his feet on the roof the wind whipped up again and the rain pelted the whole property. God someone really must hate him.

"What god did I piss off in the last week really?" Naruto muttered under his breath at the same time he got the second corner of the tarp secured to the tiles.

He violently pushed limp blond hair from his eyes. This really wasn't how he wanted to spend his day, but considering the alternative, a flooded hallway and an increased amount of damage, Naruto figured as long as he didn't fall off the roof this was a splendid way to spend his time. By now, the third corner was locked down under the tiles and Naruto was climbing over the peak of the water darkened roof to reach the anchor point for the last corner.

~A second pair of eyes joined in watching the rain soaked blond struggle across the roof. They narrowed as one of the boys feet lost its precious grip on the tile and the body slide a few feet down until a hand regained the hold the foot had lost. After a few more slip ups the blond reached his desired stopping point that pulled the material from his mouth, attaching it to the tile. Lighting raced across the sky and the boy jumped, sliding down until nearly the edge. He caught himself seconds before his body followed his feet over the end of the tiles.

"Hn, baka." The eyes blinked and were gone.~

--

1- Gekan- entryway of the house, lower then the rest of the floor.

2- Uwabaki- house slippers, worn to protect the bamboo mats used as floor covering in most rooms.

3- Zabuton- thin flat cushions used as chairs or seats.

So that was the second chapter, I thank those who read and reviewed or faved/alerted the first chapter. I appreciate it.

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. Bye.


	3. Exhaustion

Here's the next chapter. I hope its not to boring. Thanks to all how have reviewed and Faved and alerted.

I do not own Naruto just the plot to this fanfic. Oh though the characters like to visit me and appearntly Itachi, Kisame, and Kimimaru, are my fathers in some twisted Oro, experiment. (don't ask, weird rp with friends)

Anyways, Warnings- Horror, Twisted Romance, Haunted House, Detailed Descriptions, No completely moronic Naruto, Yaoi, M/M/M (threesome), Incest, Slight Necrophilia, Cursing, Black Magic, and use of corndog's in Inappropriate ways. There's more but, most of them don't cover this part.

Oh and this is A Naruto/Itachi/Sasuke, in that order with Naruto as seme.

Haunted

Naruto collapsed against a wall a few feet from the indentation he made to drain the water. He thought he had been tired before this, damn was he wrong. His eye's hung at half mast and his muscles protested any and all movement.

Sadly movement was needed as Naruto's rain soaked clothes clung to his tanned skin with a death grip, chilling the normally warm body. As the first small shiver caused his arms to shake, he forced himself off the floor.

"I knew I should of trained some on that vacation, but no I was locked in a house with the demented police interrogator, Ibiki, going over old cases of his 'cause he owed Sakura a favor."

After gaining his footing on the damp flooring, Naruto pulled at the suffocating fabric of his pale blue t-shirt. The thin cotton hugged his skin, appearing translucent from its drenched state. In its original un-soaked state the shirt fit pleasantly, loose but not baggy, just how he liked his clothing. Though as it stood now his shirt as well as his pants, which fell low on his hips due to the waters weight, left him feeling trapped.

A feeling that did not sit well for the tired blond. Naruto blamed Ibiki for this as well, not that him being trapped in the Interrogators isolated ranch was all the guys fault, most of it had been Sakura's, but he wasn't one to insight the wrath of the pink haired medic in training. So blame fell on her conspirator in the crime that was his 'vacation'.

Admittedly the experience wouldn't have been so bad hadn't Ibiki been the one that got to handle his punishments as a kid. Fear of being trapped surfacing sometime during the time spent with the man after one of his pranks went wrong. Just sometimes Naruto wandered if Iruka and Tsunade, took some small pleasure in the fact he got his punishments from the scarred man.

Naruto shook that lingering thought off as he peeled his shirt from his body, wringing it out and searching for his bag. It was then that he noticed the cuts that littered his hands and arms and the biting sting of walking on lacerated feet. He winced, to tired to suppress the motion. His feet wouldn't of been a problem had the slippers not disappeared from the inside of the door he used to get outside.

With this new information Naruto reassessed his situation. He was in a huge abandoned house, soaking wet, shoeless, and he had no idea where in the house he was. All-in-all a good place to be. He forced out a small snort, his sarcasm showing through his tired façade.

"Right the perfect place to be…" Naruto vocalized wandering down the hall still looking for his bag. Hadn't he left it by the hole? He stopped and gazed around the area. Could he have missed it? He was tired enough, and the lord knows his brain never worked all that good when he was exhausted.

Naruto turned all the way around scanning the ground for the dark material, only seeing fragments of wood and puddles of water that hadn't drained. He rubbed a hand over his face, pulling it through drenched and limp blond strands, willing a little life back into them. He breathed deep, closing his eyes, thinking.

"Ok did I grab it when I went looking for the tarp? No I left it by the hole, where I dropped it. Did I put it too close? I really hope it didn't fall through." He pushed at his temple, clenching the material of his shirt at the prospect of having to go back down the damaged floor to get his bag.

~Red eyes settled on the figure slouched against the wall, mapping out all the cuts and scrapes that marred the visible tanned skin. They traveled to the rest of the hall, this was were all the archive's were now, after the first collapse. This boy had risked injury to keep any damage from being done. Why? What would he gain from it? As the eyes surveyed the area, they landed on a dark bag laying tossed to the side a few feet from the broken edge of the floor. A dead pale hand lifted the bag up seemingly weighing it as if it wasn't real, then on a whim deciding it was.

With a child's calculated curiosity, that any in the house would be frightened to see, the hand holding up the bag was joined by another just as death pale as its twin, and they began searching through the bag. They pulled out each item, holding them before red eyes, which beheld each as if it was a precious stone or treasure, but never showing their true thoughts. Each item was given the some scrutiny as the last, except for the small peach colored notebook that was the final item to be pulled from the bag.

A groan filtered through the hall, and the eyes snapped to the source of the sound. The blond had risen and was in the process of removing his almost transparent light blue shirt. Small tremors pulsed over his skin, causing goose bumps to cover the tanned flesh.

It was clear that the boy was exhausted, the low hanging statues of his eye lids and his slumped posture spoke loudly of this fact. It also seemed that the boy had just noticed his injuries as the dulled eyes scanned over the small cuts, flinching when he moved.

Unbothered by the now moving boy the eyes shifted back to the note book left in one of their hands. Daft fingers flipped open the cover and through a few pages, stopping at a page labeled 'work needed'. Below the title was a list of what appeared to be things that needed to be done with the house since the blond stepped through the gates.

Close to the top, was 'find records to make correct restoration'. The eyes moved to the boy again. Restoration? Not remodel? His father needed to be alerted of this. The red eyes departed swiftly moving past the confused looking boy, disappearing down another hall.~

Naruto stopped all motion as the presence of his watcher moved behind his back and down the hall. The movement left the hair on his body standing on end. A shiver raced through his body; this one having nothing to do with being cold.

He dragged air into his lungs, having not realized he had stopped breathing. A fire circulated through his blood starting from his gut. Naruto traced over the dark tattoo adorning his stomach subconsciously. His eyes narrowed at a sudden thought. He pushed the idea to the back of his mind for the moment, until it could be confirmed that is.

" I guess there was a valid reason for me buying this place, now where did I put my bag?"

Naruto quickly put all stray thoughts out of his head after deciding that he must of put the bag in one of the room's he had checked for the tarp. With that decided he started off, unknowingly in the same direction his watcher had gone, opening and closing doors looking for his MIA bag.

Once the walking sunshine had left the hall, several dozen eyes blinked into existence. The left over puddles shrank and the debris from the roof caving in and the hole being made faded slowly, leaving only the jagged opening in the floor and roof proof of anything occurring. One by one the eyes faded out.

Naruto was close to collapsing by the time he reached the last door in a dead end-ish hall. He paused looking at the screen door that he knew lead to the rain splattered patio. The threshold still held a puddle from him walking back in and toed foot prints marked his way down the hall. The space he had left the uwabaki was still empty.

A hot shiver rushed down his spine, causing him to slump harshly into the wall, or what he though was the wall until it moved sending him sprawling to the floor. The sensation continued for a few more seconds, leaving just as quickly as it had come.

Once the rush had left Naruto, the blond felt the cold floor pressing against his back and side, bringing a small amount of focus to his mind. He stayed there staring at the ceiling, blinking a few times as the rest of his body come back online. With a groan he sat up, rubbing his temples. Naruto blinked again, peering out the door way he had fallen through. The wet foot prints were gone, as was the puddle he suspected.

"That hasn't happened in a while" Grunted the blond pulling himself up from the floor by grabbing the door frame. "Can't wait till I can move in."

Now standing fully, Naruto turned so he was facing the room he fell into. Gasping lightly at the sight. He had to do a double take, he seriously didn't remember seeing this room while hunting for the tarp. Though he probably already had it by the time he pasted the door to the outside. He took a few minuscule steps forward, soaking in the complete view of the room. While the others in the hall had been what appeared to be sleeping chambers this was the only one that had anything remotely related to sleep in it.

A futon was at the center, with dark coverings and a dark pillow untouched. A wardrobe and a dresser stood at the back wall, both same sort of dark stained wood. Even from the other side of the room they were clearly hand made. The wall to the right was a massive book shelf, nearly full of books and scrolls, he just about drooled at the sight.

Now it wasn't that he hadn't seen something like that before it was the fact that he now owned all those books, indirectly of course, because he now owned the house. Still for an orphan, who most thought of as the king of idiots, to know in same small way that those books and scrolls were now his, made him extremely happy. Mostly for the fact that most people, including those who knew him well, didn't trust him at all around any of their own books. So unless he went to the library Naruto rarely got to read for fun in his free time, but now he owned these books and who knows how many more that were in the house. No matter what they were on, just because they were there brought a true smile to his face.

Naruto tore his eyes from the bookshelf, noticing what had him doing the double take in the first place. The walls, for what he could see, were covered in a black fabric which was adorned with red clouds.

Naruto search his brain for why they seemed so familiar. Where had he seen them before? He tilted his head to the side, stepping closer to one wall. His mind refused to work however and all he managed to do was jump start a head ache. A very bad head ache reminding him of his current state of exhaustion. Stepping back from the wall, slightly dizzy, Naruto looked around the room again, eyeing a low table opposite him a few feet from the bed.

His eye twitched, laying on top of the table was his bag. In the back of his mind, the blond remembered he had never stepped foot into this room until he came searching for his bag, but like everything that appeared to happen today it stayed there sleeping quietly. So instead of questioning why his bag was there, Naruto gave a small whoop and rushed over to the low table. In his mini rush to his bag he dropped his shirt to the ground, only for it to wink out of visible existence the moment it touched the dark wood.

Naruto kneeled in front of the piece of furniture, afraid that his overly tired mind was showing him things that weren't there at all. Which caused him to pause as he looked at his bag, it had been cleaned. At least he though it had. He carefully turned it, peering over every inch of the dark cloth. Yes it had been cleaned, he was sure of it. The new broth stain didn't adorn the top flap, and he knew that one happened today.

An uneasiness started stirring in his gut. He carefully emptied the bag (note: when I say bag I mean backpack) on to the table, touching and going over every item that came out. Everything seemed to be in place and there.

The final item that he went over was his small note book. Now if he wasn't so tired he might have noticed small check marks next to some of the more mundane tasks such as dusting and waxing the floors, but as it was he only just registered the neat compact handwriting at the bottom of the page, obviously not his own.

Sadly it was too dark in the room to make out exactly what the writing said, so the blond just left it be. He slipped the note book back into his bag, slumping against the table. Naruto yawned and turned his gaze to the inside of his eye lids for a moment.

Something rustled off to his right. Which was followed by a soft thump. With out enough energy to jump, Naruto pulled is eyelids open turning his head toward were the sound issued from. His head tilted as an eyebrow rose. At the edge of the futon a brown paper package rested along with the uwabaki that disappeared hours ago.

'ok that was not there when I walked in…… maybe, could of missed it. Ok I'm just not going to ask and go with it.'

Not trusting his feet to hold him up he crawled over to the edge of the futon and stared at the package. He could clearly make out his name scrawled on the light brown paper in the dim light of the room. He blinked and when the shoes and bundle didn't poof away he poked it. And poked it again. Determining that it was real he pulled the wrapped bundle toward him, into his lap, setting the shoes off to the side. A chill skimmed over his skin as he ran his fingers over the smooth paper.

The blooming feeling of whatever was in the package being a gift swelled in his chest, he ran his hand over the paper again, tracing his name. He had to be dreaming, he probably never moved from by the table and this is all just a really odd dream. Not many people got him gifts and if they did they were normally things he really needed and couldn't get himself. That hadn't changed when he inherited the company either. In fact he got even less considering people thought he could get whatever he wanted himself now.

He sighed which turned in to a wide yawn while he turn the package over pulling the twine, that held the paper closed, off. The paper fell open, letting Naruto see a light colored fabric nestled in the sheet. The Uchiha family crest gazed blatantly back at him. His fingers danced over the soft cotton material. Under other circumstances such a upfront mark of ownership would of pissed him off but as he pulled the fabric from the wrappings to reveal that is was a sleeping robe all thoughts on the subject flew from his head.

After having struggled with the removal of his soaked jeans, which seemed to have shrunk a couple of sizes, Naruto was in the very comfortable sleeping robe. He folded the jeans and placed them by the door so they wouldn't damage anything. Next he eyed the futon as it might bit him. While he was past the point of exhaustion, he wasn't out of it to not remember what happened in Suna when Gaara let him sleep in an unused guest room.

He was sure the marks from the scorpions pincers and stinger were still visible. Lesson learned, never jump into a bed that hasn't been used in an extended period of time. So even as he was about to fall faced first into the floor, Naruto carefully pulled back the top cover then the second and lifted the pillow. They felt like silk and like the slippers he wondered how they could of lasted this long with out someone taking care of them. Finding no creepy crawlies sharing the space, he crawled between the top and second blankets, and instantly fell asleep.

~The bleeding dark eyes moved through the door after they were sure that the boy was asleep. The eyes landed on the blond hair that was sticking up from the covers, it appeared to have dried some during the time the boy had been looking for his bag. As the spikes were no longer flat against the blonds scalp. The eyes drifted to the side of the futon, giving the boy the same impassive scrutiny that the objects in his black bag received. They were well aware that dark eyes were watching from the door way, glaring and smoldering with disapproval.

"What is it little brother?" The red eyes spoke softly, never leaving the blond. Who shifted under the blanket, turning toward the space the eyes currently occupied.

"He's in your bed" The dark eyes narrowed more.

"Is there a problem with that? You know none of the others are safe, unless you wanted him in yours tonight?" Red eyes finally left the blonds face and settled on the dark eyes. They were filled with amusement, something only the dark ones ever seen. They closed briefly then opened, now looking at the gently sleeping boy, whose eyes were clearly moving rapidly under the closed eye lids.

" No, he never would of found peace in mine." The dark eyes blinked out of sight, never leaving the sleeping face.

Red eyes closed, and reopened, looking again that the blond.

"Your wrong little brother, he would of slept better with you. He's different, much different then the others. The changes have already started." Pallid lips softly touched the tanned forehead, arising a small hum from the blond. Red eyes closed, for once sleep coming naturally, so unusual after death took their soul.

The changes have already begun.~

Ok that's this chapter. What did you think? Please review, and thanks for reading. Again I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Bye.


	4. Nightmares of Gardens

Next chapter, for your pleasure. Since I finished my other story I figured it was about time I updated this one.

Note again I don't know when I will next be able to up date.

I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with the show or him. coughdamncopyrightlawscough.

Anyways, Warnings- Horror, Twisted Romance, Haunted House, Detailed Descriptions, No completely moronic Naruto, Yaoi, M/M/M (threesome), Incest, Slight Necrophilia, Cursing, Black Magic, and use of corndog's in Inappropriate ways. There's more but, most of them don't cover this part

Enjoy.

A deep blackness surrounded him, pushing from all sides, choking the air from his lungs. Naruto struggled against the force binding him. His claustrophobia long ago reaching its hysterical peak. The urge to scream swelled in his throat, though the plea was never given voice. For as soon as his lips parted to set the sound free, the darkness flooded his mouth and then lungs, drowning him in nothingness. Naruto fought harder, weakening slowly. The inkiness of the void around him draining his strength.

The suffocating blackness faded rapidly to images of raging, violent red flames and ruby blood. The numbness of the liquid shadows gave way to the burn of ash and the choking smell of smoldering flesh. Naruto struggled harder against this tempest, willing the grasp of the darkness back. His eyes stung with the heat and his tongue was a brick within his mouth, stopping just as the blackness did any sound from arising from his throat. Tanned skin glistened red, as streams of blood flowed over the dull flesh.

He knew all around him was the sinister crackle of the angered flames and screams, skull splitting screams. Yet his ears heard nothing, as if they weren't connected to the rest of his body, as if they weren't in this personal hell. No, instead of the screams and the roaring voice of the flames that licked up his skin, he heard a soft humming. A faint distant humming, that managed to silence this pit of fire.

He focused on the humming, cradling it within his mind, anchoring it solidly to his thoughts. Anything to keep him from being consumed by the fires, and the flowing blood that had no source, no end. The humming become louder, causing his skull to resonate with the sound. The scene before Naruto dimmed, losing its intensity, its deadly luster. The flames appeared to be flat, as if they had been painted instead of kindled and the ruby blood covering his arms dried and cracked, flaking to the charred and blackened ground. The picture vanished leaving him standing in a spot light. Eyes watching him, unblinking, waiting.

The scream gathered itself again, holding up in his chest and throat, scaring his lungs. Finding nothing stopping it this time, it broke lose filling the unoccupied space with tormented ramblings. His body rocketed up off the futon, sweat covered every inch of his skin; the scream was still falling from his lips, stealing his breath. The shadowed room spun in and out of his vision, while his mind drifted in and out of unconsciousness. The dream pulled at the edges of his mind as it fought to stay among the living.

Naruto's breathing slowed, the scream dying off in the darkness around him. His eyes adjusted to the dimness, his body catching up to where he was. All his other senses were pulled back to his body, and his mind sluggishly booted back up. It then slammed home that he was surrounded by his watchers presence. Every inch of his skin tingled with the sensation. His stomach knotted up, he was so stupid this had to have been his watchers room, his watchers….bed.

That last thought was enough to have Naruto slapping his forehead and falling back against the bed with a thud. Why did his mind always go there when it came to dead people?

"Ahg…maybe I need my brain reprogrammed,…I should ask baa-chan if that's possible to do yet." Naruto chuckled lightly, sleep once again tugging at his eyes. The imagined look of Tsunade's face when he would ask her if it was possible, was clear as he drifted back into the darkness. Sleeping after a nightmare long ago failed to be a problem.

Unfortunately, for the rest of the house, the screams of the young blond continued to echo throughout the halls, stealing away what little light he had gifted the property with that day. Every set of eyes knew the house was the cause for the sunshine's pain, and the sunshine would leave and never come back. One pair of dark eyes in particular stared at the closed door to their brother's room. A foreign pain constricting their chest and a bizarre twisting sensation over coming every thing else as the light strained chuckle barely made it passed the door. The blond was theirs, he couldn't leave, not now.

"He's ours, no one else can have him." The eyes flushed with anger and vanished back into the darkness.

~Muted light rubbed against Naruto's eyelids forcing him to turn over and pull the heavy material of his dark blanket over his head. Why did Sakura have to open his window, again? Not that he didn't like the sunlight, it was just he didn't like it robbing him of his eyesight so early in the morning. He groaned lightly waiting for the pink haired disturber of sleep to come and crash his cozy little state of comfort. He breathed deep, sucking in the slightly metallic chocolate scent that his blanket was washed in. Naruto froze.

Sakura had yet to start her daily yelling tirade, and that wasn't the smell of his blanket. He cracked his eyes open just enough to let a sliver of their ocean blue color to show. His brain utterly failed to process what his eyes were seeing. A river of garnet colored hair flowed over a body lying next to him. A soft but pale face was mere inches from his own. If he had wanted, he thought he could just stick out his tongue and gently touch the tip of the others nose. He probably would have of to if the faces eyes wouldn't of snapped open at that moment and stared at him with bleeding black eyes.

Of course he most likely still appeared to be asleep, with his still slow and even breathing and relaxed position. Really Naruto wouldn't of thought twice if he was still asleep, because besides what his eyes told him, there was no evidence for the red eyes and body to be there lying next to him. No breath on his face or weight against his side; No warmth, none at all. He closed his eyes, of course he had to still be dreaming. No one would want to lie next to a freak like him of their own free will. It was just another nightmare, with the piercing eyes the main character.

* Firmly believing he had to still be dreaming, Naruto willed his eyes back open; which had him gazing at the floor next to the futon. He released a heavy sigh and sat up. He had held out a very small piece of hope that he hadn't been dreaming, but alas all good things cease to be. Even if it had been the ending of a nightmare the eyes had been a beautiful sight.

He stretched popping his back and neck in several places. Naruto's eyes finally made it around to look at his surroundings. He paused. This wasn't Sakura's attic, nor was it any of the guest rooms at any of his friends homes. A hand raised up and scratched a marred cheek as he tried to remember how he had gotten into the bed he currently occupied.

The last thing his mind had a firm hold of seemed to be a picture of flames, and blood, lots of blood. The finger on his cheek paused. No that had been a dream. He was sure of that; so what then? He thought harder. His ocean eyes roamed the room again. Door, side table, huge book case, small display case, and walls covered in red clouds, okay he remembered the book case and the clouds however he was still pulling a blank on where he happened to be.

Naruto's eyes wandered passed the bookshelf on his left to the small table slightly behind him. His bag sat perfectly on top tilted to the side, looking oddly like Tsunade after Shizune forgot to hide the alcoholic beverages. Naruto smiled. That was a fun memory.

His 18th birthday Iruka finally let him drink, which in retrospect hadn't been a good idea, but it also meant that his blond haired godmother could drink without much opposition from her purple eyed secretary. Naruto doubted Tsunade ever tried to drink that much in one sitting again, for various reasons. Mostly for the video tape he recorded of her trying to dance/strip to 'I'm to Sexy'. Black mail is sweet.

He stretched again noticing for the first time he wasn't wearing his normal pajamas. For a moment a hot blush rushed to his cheeks. He was in someone bed, and home, and clothes, that didn't bode well. Naruto froze and listened, still trying to bring back yesterdays memories. Slightly nervous he pushed the blankets aside and instantly the momentary blush flushed back to life. The sleeping robe, which is apparently what he had on, come only to about mid thigh on his stretched out legs. He thanked what ever god was listening and still liked him for what ever reason that his boxers were still on.

He rubbed his face trying, unsuccessfully, to get the blush to recede. He was glad that he wasn't in Sakura's attic now, while he liked black mail when it was with someone else and was something to get a laugh out of, he hated when it was him at the receiving end of the practice. Sakura would never let him live sleeping in a robe down, if she ever found out, big if, and since it seemed that he was the only one here… well she just might never know. Naruto's eyes rapidly surveyed the room just to make sure he really was alone, though he suspected hidden cameras.

A caw of what he assumed was a crow reached his ears through the walls behind him. He turned his head to the side trying to track the bird, however what captured his attention instead was an open portion in the wall behind him. He blinked as the thick beam of light shined into his eyes. 'Gaah sunlight, way to early for sunlight.' He closed his eyes and turned his head back toward what he assumed was the door.

His eyes cracked open checking for the offending light. When none was detected he let his eyes open all the way. The door in front of him stood a jar. Which seemed to him oddly unusually, even considering the fact that he knew nothing of the place he was in at the moment. He tugged at the ends of the robe, crossing his legs under him.

Other then the two doors being open, there was no sign of life in the room, or for that matter in the adjacent rooms either. Naruto's adjusted eyes took in the room again, noting the red clouds on the walls and the weapon collection displayed on the wall to the right. He was getting the impression that he knew exactly were he was, only all he could recall was flames and blood. Which for all purposes he knew was a nightmare, and one that he'd had dozens of times after his apartment had burned down. So that was no help.

Hearing no one moving, Naruto stood, being careful that he didn't flash anything. Not that there was anyone to show, but he still was suspicious of hidden cameras. He quickly found his bag on a side table, and after checking briefly that everything was still there, he searched the room for his clothes.

An hour later Naruto was scanning the damage the storm had wrought against the house. Also remembering vaguely were he was, which had earned a slap to the forehead. The sunlight filtered through the tarp over the hole in the roof, illuminating the hall. He pulled at the edges of the sleeping robe. Sleepy mumbles of complaint fell off his lips. A drop of water hit his nose, causing his face to wrinkle up as the drop chilled his nose and didn't move. He rubbed at his nose rigorously only to have another drop hit his eye. He glared at the tarp. That was the first thing he was going to fix, after of course he complained about it for a few hours. He moved around the large hole in the floor careful of the jagged edges. He really didn't need any more cuts on his feet, even though he had the uwabaki on.

"I see no tree braches…did a meteor hit the roof?" The blond mumbled to himself, walking the rest of the way down the hallway, clearly not fully awake.

A black eye opened onto the hallway, which was followed by a mess of silver hair and a tilt of the head.

"A meteor?" A thin chuckle rose in the hall and the black eye followed the blond.

Naruto stretched again, quickly dropping his arms when an unwelcome breeze met his nether regions. He stepped down on to the damp ground. In his wanderings Naruto somehow ended up outside in a small side garden. The sounds of the city drifted slowly and lazily over the high wall.

"Hmm must be close to the shopping district. That was the only public area that got close to the wall right?" He scratched his head and followed the wet path between the building and the wall. Only to stop when a slightly clear voice come over the stone work.

"Bums! Bums for sale! Red raped bums for sale!" The voice called over and over.

He just blinked and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the image out of his head.

"I thought those were only sold in the southern part of town?" Blond hair swung as the head moved back and forth, trying in vain to remove the parasitic image. "I'm just going to ignore that, I did not hear anything, nope not at all." Naruto continued down the path still shaking his head.

He stopped every once and a while to look at a plant or same faded paint on the wall. All the while being totally unaware of the gathering presence following him on his wandering.

A giggle rose from the garden the sunshine had left and attached itself to the black eye as it made its way through the grey and over grown weeds.

"Is that the one that got's the masters in such a bother?" Clear green eyes meet the black one as they stopped moving. For the blond stopped to look at a rather badly drawn bird on the wall.

"Hai, the very one."

"Ah I think he's cute."

The dark eye chuckled again and begin walking after the boy had moved on. "Hai, he is."

Naruto paused and glanced over his shoulder, swearing he had heard a giggle and voices. With a shake of his head he turned back to the drawing in front of him. The bird, for it could only be a bird, stared at him from the cracking plaster with a dull red eye. The species was unidentifiable but he got a chuckle out of it none the less. It was definitely a child's graphety and probably one done to spite parents or a guardian for something. He smiled and stood, turning to peer behind him once again before continuing.

An archway of dark wood become visible after a short time. The same type of wood Naruto noted that made the pillars at the front of the house. He stepped up to the stained wood , stopping just before going under the arch. Dried up and shriveled vines of some sort, clung feebly to the wood and what appeared to be crumbling lavender plant hugged the bottom of the structure. He ran his tanned hands over the vaguely rough surface snapping and breaking off pieces of the vine.

Naruto pulled his hand abruptly from the wood, shaking it as if it had been burned. He stared at the arch then moved cautiously under it to the other side. On the other side in slow motion, he gently placed his hand back flush with the wood. His body was stiff with tension, as if he expected the wood to leap at him like a poisonous viper. This time however his hand stayed firm against the wood. A breath long held hissed out from between his teeth and he let his hand drop.

"Ok that's not what I needed this early in the morning. No this early I need food. Did I have anything other then raman yesterday?" Naruto's head tilted and in seeming agreement to the statement of food his stomach gave a distraught grumble.

"No I guess I didn't, no wonder I'm seeing things. With raman being the only thing I had yesterday, and then the 'exploring' and the storm and the roof climb….." He paused in the process of checking off the things that happened since eating, "shit….I'm the one that punched the hole in the floor. Damn. Seriously no wonder why I'm seeing things." In reply his stomach again grumbled.

"Yeah I hear ya. And I'm more then happy to go and eat however, I doubt there's any eatable food here and I'm not leaving in just this robe. So calm down for a little bit k? I can't think with you grumbling like that." Naruto sighed and turned his back to the arch. Only to gasp at the garden before him.

A slate path like the one in the front of the house, meandered around what Naruto assumed was once a lush lawn. Shriveled plants and other foliage dotted the lawn and created different areas within the large garden. He crept forward afraid that he would destroy the calm that seemed to resonate with the area. He followed the path finding another smaller rock garden was tucked behind some larger bushes and the wall. There was also another pond, larger and at its center was a small island with a gazebo on it. Made from what Naruto guessed was the same wood as the pillars and arch way. The island was connected to the rest of the pathways by a bridge, or bridges, he wasn't to sure only seeing it from one side. Skeletons of dozens of trees also littered the area.

Naruto's gaze left the ground and traveled over the out side of the building that in closed the garden. A veranda rapped around the structure. Tall, slender, almost delicate looking pillars, of the same dark wood as the pillars at the front of the house, held up the over hanging roof. The terracotta of the roof's tiles was a dulled maroon color, lighter now that they were no longer wet with the rain.

He made his way toward the building walking around the pond and gazebo. Naruto's gaze landed on the bottom of the pond as he skirted the edge of it along the slate path. Only for the blue depths to widen in even greater surprise. The pond was about half way filled with clear rain water and what appeared to be koi swam leisurely around close to the surface. However the closer the blond looked at the colorful fish the more his face mirrored confusion rather then surprise.

They were fish all right, Naruto was sure of that, but whether they were there or not was another matter. For every once and a while the light would catch one or two of the fish in the right light and it would simply vanish from his sight. He watched as the twenty or so koi swam within his shadow, then dwindled down in numbers, until only one was left circling his shadows head in the water. That one too vanished after a rather long blink of his eyes. He stood, after finding he had kneeled down to get closer to the water and scanned the surface of the pond. No movement, no color other then the few polished stones that littered the bottom of the basin. A hand worked its way through his hair as his eyebrows knit together in deep thought.

"Fish just don't disappear like that…..nor do they look transparent, unless of course their like jellyfish or something, but those were koi right?" He shook his head and sighed yet again adding that to the list of things of 'weird' at the back of his mind.

Casting several more brief glances at the waters surface, he rounded the pond and continued up to the building. The wood of the veranda was still partly damp when Naruto stepped up on to it, leaving foot prints across the dry areas.

Green eyes sparked mischievously as they stopped next to the pond. Ripples spread out from the impact of bread crumbs against the surface. Several koi popped up from below to claim the crumbs.

"Look it, Kashi-san the koi are back!" The green looked up at the one black sparkling with delight, before going back to staring at the colorful fish in the water. "Isn't it just wonderful? Do you think that the gardens will come back as well Kashi-san? I would just love that."

"That they are. I'm sure that if the koi think its time to comeback that the gardens will to. Why don't you stay here and make sure they get fed hmm?" A silver eyebrow raised as the green eyes bounced up and down excitedly.

"Okay!, then I'll go tell Uchiha-sama, she'll be really happy." The one black eye nodded and continued after the blond sunshine.

The black eye paused just a moment to let the blond move away from the door and to watch the green eyes to dash their way back through the archway.

"Hmm the brat was right, the changes have already begun." A smirk formed under a black mask that covered half of the black eyes face. It stepped through the door and preceded to follow the bright boy.

Chapter four end.

Thanks for reading. And thanks to all who've taken the time to review and fav, your wonderful.

If you could let me know if the paragraph were too long I'd appreciate it.

Until next time, bye.


End file.
